05 June 1983 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-06-05 ; Comments *Peel is in a very good mood after "one of the most agreeable weeks of my entire life" which included attending the Pink Pop Festival in the Netherlands on 22 May followed by a three-day trip to Dusseldorf in Germany where he met some members of Die Toten Hosen and picked up some German and American records at the Pure Freude ("pure joy") record shop. He also attended an OMD concert at the Philipshalle venue although was more enthusiastic about seeing the support band Cocteau Twins live for the first time. Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *''"Well here I am, back again viewers, after one the most agreeable weeks of my entire life"'' *Mo-Dettes: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 *''John has been to the Pink Pop Festival and met Die Toten Hosen and finally tried a Bommerlunder which he rather liked'' *Die Toten Hosen: Jürgen Englers Party (7" - Wir Sind Bereit) Totenkopf TOT 2 *Simple Minds: League Of Nations (12" - Sweat In Bullet) Virgin VS 451-12 *Farmer's Boys: Muck It Out (7") EMI EMI 5380 *Hi Sheriffs Of Blue: Ain't But Sweet 16 (7" - Ain't But Sweet 16 / My Big Vacation) Roller Skate RSR-103 *Anne Cessna and Essendon Airport: Lost In Madagascar (7" - Talking To Cleopatra) Innocent NON 3 *John saw the Cocteau Twins for the first time *Cocteau Twins: Alas Dies Laughing (12" - Lullabies) 4AD BAD 213 *China Crisis: Tragedy And Mystery (7") Virgin VS587 *Die Toten Hosen: Düsseldorf (album - Opel-Gang) Totenkopf TOT 668 *Sugar Minott: No Vacancy (7") Hit Bound *Ti-Tho: Tunnel (v/a album - Wunder Gibt Es Immer Wieder) Zickzack ZZ190 *Christiana: Suechtig (12" - Final Church) Supermax MAX 03 *Bill Black And His Combo: Smokie - Part 2 (album - Saxy Jazz) Hi *New Model Army: Bittersweet (7") Quiet QS002 *Imposter: Pills And Soap (7") Imp IMP 001 *'File 2' *Shockabilly: Day Tripper (album - Earth vs Shockabilly) Rough Trade ROUGH 48 *King Sunny Ade & His African Beats: Synchro System (12") Mango MLPS 7807 *Belfegore: Herz Atmet Echos (album - A Dog Is Born) Pure Freude PF 28 CK 14 *Congo Ashanti Roy & Singers & Players: African Blood (10") On-U Sound ON-U DP8 *Mark Stewart + Maffia: Learning To Cope With Cowardice (album - Learning To Cope With Cowardice) On-U Sound ON-U L.P. 24 *Joe Crow: Compulsion (7") Cherry Red CHERRY 48 *Toxoplasma: Vakuum (album - Toxoplasma) Aggressive Rockproduktionen AG 0017 *Culture: Get Ready To Ride The Lion Of Zion (album - Two Sevens Clash) Lightning LIP 1 *Slits: Typical Girls *Big Country: In A Big Country (Pure Mix) (12") Phonogram COUNT 312 *Bill Black And His Combo: White Silver Sands (album - Saxy Jazz) Hi File ;Name *1) John Peel's Music - 1983-06.05A.mp3 *2) John Peel's Music - 1983-06.05B.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:59:19 *2) 00:56:53 ;Other *Many thanks to Eddie Berlin!. ;Available *Mooo Category:1983 Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Available online